


Mistress Chloe and Adrianne Palicki

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Love Your Mistress [11]
Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Mistress, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 11:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17120168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Adrianne wants to become part of Chloe Bennet's harem of lovely ladies. But Chloe has a task for that will test her limits.This story was suggested to me by Discord user JCONN.





	Mistress Chloe and Adrianne Palicki

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series called Love Your Mistress. It is a series that features my celebrity crushes Chloe Bennet, Ichimichi Mao, Yano Yuuka, Hayden Panettiere, and AJ Lee. If you have a celebrity that you want to see with one of these girls or that you think should be her own mistress leave a comment below. I hope you enjoy.

Adrianne drove up to Chloe Bennet’s house upset with her manager for keeping her for so long on THIS day of all days. She had been emailing Chloe in secret for the past two months. She had fallen into a deep lust for Chloe ever since they worked together on Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. But she never had the guts to tell her while they worked together but now that she worked for another show she wanted to tell her how she wanted Chloe to fuck her. 

But she was still nervous about how she would react so she got a new email address and started emailing Chloe not telling her who she was. But when she started getting emails from Chloe she was shocked to find out that Chloe had started doing what some women had done. And she had become a Mistress to other women. She had become so wet when Chloe had told her that. So when Chloe said that she would become her Mistress and make love to her too. She jumped on the chance.

But her damn manager kept her so long that she was late for the most important meeting that she had ever had. The meeting was with her future Mistress. She saw that her car was still here she hoped that her hopeful Mistress would forgive her for her tardiness. Or at the very least make her punishment something that a Mistress would do and not an upset friend. She walked up to the door in time for it to open.

“I’m sorry I’m late. I hope you don’t mind Mistress?” Adrianne asked without looking up not wanting to see the look on Chloe’s face in case it was the face of her future Mistress but her upset friend. “Adrianne?” she heard both Chloe and another voice ask. That’s when she looked up and she saw Chloe wearing a silk robe and there was a woman standing next to her and it was Elizabeth Henstridge. And she looked like she had just had sex with Chloe which made her wet just thinking about it.

“Yeah. I’m...the one...that’s been emailing you.” Adrianne said looking at the two of them with ideas of what they had just done roaming around her head. “I thought that was you,” Chloe said looking at Elizabeth. “No, I came over to run lines. But I like what we did more. And enjoy our Mistress Adrianne.” Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked out the front door. Adrianne was lost in her thoughts about everything that she had just learned.

“So you are the one that has been my secret little plaything huh?” Chloe asked with a smile. “Yes, Mistress,” Adrianne said in a sex filled whisper. “Are thinking about everything that I did with Elizabeth before you got here?” Chloe asked with a smile letting her robe slip open showing her that she was not wearing anything underneath. “Yes,” Adrianne said in a moan seeing this. “Yes, what?” Chloe asked with a smile knowing that seeing her naked body was having on Adrianne which gave her an idea of what to do next.

Chloe slipped the robe from her body so that she was completely naked now. “Oh god.” Adrianne moaned seeing this her panties were so wet right now. “No,” Chloe said playfully. “Mistress.” Adrianne moaned looking at her. “There you go,” Chloe said taking Adrianne’s hand and leading her to the bedroom. Chloe grabbed a wooden chair and sat it in front of Adrianne. “Strip,” Chloe said with a smile going over to the box that she had pulled out for Elizabeth and found the toy that she wanted to use right now.

A suction cup dildo. She turned around as Adrianne finished pealing her soaked panties from her legs. She set the dildo up on the chair. “I want you to ride this dildo,” Chloe said with a smile. Adrianne straddled the chair and lowered herself onto the waiting dildo with a moan. “Do you know what the best part of having a harem of women calling me there Mistress?” Chloe asked with a smile as she grabbed some lotion and sat in front of Adrianne as she fucked herself with the dildo.

Adrianne shook her head as she started to lightly moan watching Chloe apply lotion to her legs slowly. “I could say the sex. Because I have had some of the greatest sex in my life since I became a Mistress.” Chloe said with a smile as Adrianne fucked herself. “I could say the look on the faces of all the guys that I date when I tell them that I have this harem of women that want to fuck me.” Chloe smiled as she saw the look of lust and pleasure in Adrianne’s eyes.

“But the best thing is that all of my lovely ladies will do everything that I want. If I want to watch my boyfriends fuck my girls they will spread their legs and beg him for his cock. Or watch as he fucks me with lust in their eyes.” Chloe said walking over to Adrianne. “Or fuck themselves on a dildo while I watch them,” Chloe whispered into her ear and kissed her neck. “Oh god.” Adrianne moaned. “Are you close?” Chloe asked with a smile.

“Yes.” Adrianne smiled. “Now I want you to stop,” Chloe said with a smile. Adrianne promptly stopped fucking herself but wanted to know why she was so close to cumming for her Mistress. “You want to cum don't you?” Chloe asked with a smile. “Yes. Yes, Mistress.” Adrianne said with a smile. “Well, I'm not going to let you. You were late after all.” Chloe said with a smile.

“How can I make it up to you Mistress?” Adrianne asked looking at her. “Well you can go home and every day twice a day I want you to use a vibrator, a dildo, hell your own fingers. And I want you to fuck yourself. Thinking about all the things I do with my harem of lovely ladies.” Chloe said with a smile. “And every time it feels like you are about to cum to the thoughts of what I do with them. I want you to stop.” Chloe said with a smile.

“Stop Mistress?” Adrianne asked looking at Chloe. “Yes stop,” Chloe said giving her a light kiss. “And if you cum once then you aren’t a member of my harem. But if you come back here next week. ON TIME. Then you will find out exactly what I do with my harem.” Chloe said then gave her a kiss. But not light and sweet but deep and slipped her some tongue. “I’ll be here Mistress. I won’t cum. Not a drop.” Adrianne said with a moan. She needed to be in Chloe’s harem now more than ever. And she was going to be if it killed her.


End file.
